Spreading the News
by Joy Booth
Summary: Someone on the Bus is knocked up, how will they spread the news?


It was actually Jemma, who was the first to know about the impending arrival of baby Ward. Routine team physicals, had popped up surprising results. She had sent Leo away, saying that she needed some fresh pipettes for their next experiment, before sitting Skye down and telling her the news.

Eight weeks, she was eight weeks pregnant. It wasn't really that surprising. She had been in a committed relationship with Grant for nearly two years. She was excited. They had talked about the future, kids and a house and a dog, she just didn't think it would come so soon.

Still, she was excited. She wanted to tell Grant in a special way, but she couldn't decide how best to go about it. On the night that she found out, she brought him a drink.

"Thanks, babe, but don't you want something?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I will be drinking for a while," she winked and smiled at him.

"Okay, do you want to watch a movie?"

Skye stared at him for a minute, trying figure out if he was messing with her, before giving up, "I'm not feeling so well, I think I just want to go to bed."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Nope, just tired and a little nauseous," she hinted.

"Oh, well maybe I will sleep in the empty bunk tonight then, I don't want to catch what you have," he replied.

"You won't," she promised walking to their bunk to come up with a better plan, and maybe email Simmons about something for the nausea.

* * *

"I'm late," she said the next morning when she met her boyfriend for early morning PT.

"What's new?" He quipped.

"That's not nice," she whined.

"Are you feeling better today?" he asked, ever the caring boyfriend.

"Feeling fine, Robot, ready to run circles around you," she was feeling much better after some meds from Simmons, who told her that she could continue to work out as long as she listened to her body and didn't do any sparring.

"In your dreams, Rookie!" he replied taking off at a run.

"I have been an agent for three years now, when do I stop being a rookie?" she called as she caught up to him.

"Never," he teased, running even harder now, not surprised when Skye kept up easily.

* * *

"When are you going to tell Coulson?" Simmons asked when Skye stopped in the lab later that day.

"Probably as soon as I tell Grant," she sighed, she had complete forgotten her plan to tell him this morning, after he challenged her to a run, now she need another way to let him in on the secret.

"You still haven't told him?"

"I was trying to come up with a cute way to do it," Skye explained.

"Oh, my cousin Shareen did it on a scrabble board," Simmons clapped her hands excitedly.

"That could work, I just have to rig it so I get the right letters," Skye thought out loud.

"I think Fitz could make some programmable tiles, that way you could just use your phone to make them whatever letters you need," Simmons offered.

"Oh my god that would be amazing!" Skye squealed excitedly.

* * *

That night Skye made baby back ribs for dinner, or rather heated them up. The team was just sitting down, when Skye implemented her next plan.

"Grant I have a bun in the oven, can you run and get it?" she asked. The whole team, minus Simmons and Ward looked up in surprise and excitement.

"Sure, but why only one? You didn't make enough for everyone?" Ward asked, completely missing the point yet again.

Skye's head dropped down. She couldn't believe how dense he was being. When she looked up, everyone else was clearly shocked as well.

Ward came back with a basket of rolls, and started eating like it was just a normal meal. Skye was frustrated, but as she felt the writable tiles in her pocket, she knew that by the end of the night he would know.

* * *

Everyone sat around the scrabble table, ready for another epic stomping by their resident wordsmith, Simmons, but Skye had a trick up her sleeve, or rather in her pocket. Her first words was zygote. Simmons played embryo off of it, followed by Fitz playing egg. May and Coulson quickly caught on playing womb and baby. When it came time for Ward to add a word, he played jukebox without a second thought.

Skye looked so frustrated she was ready to shake her boyfriend, but she kept playing baby related words, until finally something clicked.

"Man, what is with all the pregnancy words? Are all of your biological clocks ticking, or what?" Grant teased. Everyone looked at him with varying degrees of humor.

"Skye's (I'm) pregnant!" they all said at once.

Grant looked at everyone in disbelief until his eyes met Skye's. All of the sudden, everything she had said for the last few days made sense. A grin spread across the young agents face and he wrapped his arms around the mother of his child. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a dad. Skye would be a mom. The world ceased to exist.

"Are you happy?" Skye asked.

"Thrilled!" Ward insisted. In a matter of moments he had whisked her off to go celebrate in private.

"And I always thought it would be you two first," Coulson laughed, gesturing to Jemma and Leo.

"Well actually about that, Sir," Simmons blushed.

"Really?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Just found out today," Jemma smiled at her husband.

"Gaa, what are we going to do now?" May sighed shaking her head, as FitzSimmons departed.

"I was thinking we could follow their lead," Coulson replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her before landing a passionate kiss on her lips.

**A/N: okay, so not my usual stuff, but a prompt from a reader, hope you like and and you know I live for feedback so let me know, Happy Reading!**


End file.
